The Red Box
by insaneginger307
Summary: This is a Gaara x Neji fanfiction... Gaara is the owner of the hotel which the devil sisters work in. One day he brings in his co-worker Neji and everything turns for the worst, at least that is what they think for now...


The red box  
A spin off of my other story, "Stuck Together", a NaruSasu story... Hey if you don't like that pairing don't complain because you are indeed reading this. If you love this pairing (as much as me)... I LOVE YOU BRO!

* * *

Chapter 1

To start off this long story about two girls that are often portrayed as the devil sisters I need to give you some back ground information... This is a yaoi fanfiction, if you no like don't read, it's not my problem anyways. Number two, the devil sisters are two girls named, Megan and Greta. Both of which work under a man named Gaara. Though Gaara has some idea of what they do in their free time... and when they are, well, supposed to be working, he still lets them be, because he just really does not want to get involved. This time he is part of their free time though.

(I hopefully will have a picture for you to see of the devil sisters soon… but for now let your imagination run wild… I will ask my friend who is a brilliant artist to draw one soon… (( See I am a suck up, she can see this :3)))

*claps hands together* LET THE STORY COMMENCE (-big word for me ;) )

The almost silent squeaking of the swivel chairs could be heard throughout the conference room...yep they probably shouldn't have gotten the normal chairs replaced with swivel chairs, but that was only mistake number one. Mistake number two was letting the devil sisters anywhere near these chairs of spininess. Now the conference room had a mixture of red and blonde hair flying around in circles as the two tried to spin faster than the other.

The doors opened slowly making room for Gaara to stride into the room, standing tall, followed by an equally mature Neji. At the sight of the two males entering the room, both Greta and Megan stopped spinning. If anyone had seen this they might for a second think that the sisters were planning to actually be some help to their boss and his fellow co-worker. I am sorry to say that they didn't stop to help, these girls stopped for one reason and one reason alone, yaoi. You could clearly see their faces brighten with each second that they watched the two in front of them. At the same time the two glanced over at each other and wicked smirks etched themselves upon their faces. As their eyes slowly turned to look at their pray, their smirks widened even more, if that was even possible. Yes they would be perfect together; it was time for the devil sisters to get to work.

The sound of Gaara muttering, "Oh Crap." awoke them from their day dreams of how to get the two specimens together.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Neji asked as he leaned against the wall and looked at the slightly frightened Gaara. It was a rare sight to see, but a funny one.

Gaara cleared his throat and pointed at the two 'girls' in front of him, "Tell me good can come out of that look they are giving us."

"It's rude to point you know," Megan objected crossing her arms and letting her smirk change into a small frown.

"Do you really trust us that little Gaara-kun?" Greta asked her eyes getting big as though they were filling with tears and a frown gracing her once evil looking face.

"Look what you did Gaara!" Neji scolded, taking to the defense of the 'innocent' girls in front of them.

"What do you mean what I did!" Gaara exclaimed flailing his arm around wildly. "Last time I saw that smirk it was directed at Sai and Sakura and a few days later they were making out on the bench outside my office making sounds I do not want to describe."

The two girls had stopped pouting by now and were officially confused by Gaara's words.

"But Garra-kun, we had nothing to do with that. We always smirk around Sai, because he says some really perverted things." Megan commented, twisting her head slightly to the side as her right eyebrow rose slightly above the other.

"That's right. It just so happen that Sakura had been there... By the way Gaara, they were together long before that, you are just very slow." Greta stated proudly.

Gaara went silent as he tried to figure out something else that would, actually this time, help his cause. A small smirk made its way onto his face as he asked them, "What do you have to say about those special rooms of yours? You get that same look ever time you send two guys up to those rooms."

"pfft, Gaara you worry too much, we only get that look because, well, think about it. Two strange men in one room, with one bed, Oh yeah, and the bed is smaller than average. Tell me you wouldn't smirk?" Greta asked as she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair awaiting Gaara's reply.

"Hold on, hold on!" Neji exclaimed as he move his hands as if they were trying to tell us to hold on. "Okay so, Greta and Megan, you two smirk because the situation amuses you, but what is amusing about this situation?"

This time it was Megan's turn to answer and she did it with quite the evil smile, "The total brain fuck we just gave you."

The room went silent, but it didn't last for long, as another presence made its self known.

"What I miss?" Kushina asked as she took her seat in the middle of the table and looking back and forth between the two parties that were sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Oh nothing," Megan sang innocently, while giving a wink to the slightly blushing Neji.

"We'll tell you everything later," Greta whispered so only Megan and Kushina could hear her. Sitting back up straight the two stared at Gaara and Neji who were currently giving them the stink eye, both for a different reason than the other though.

"Are you two going to ever pay attention long enough for us to start this meeting?"Gaara asked, his tone leaving no room for any other answer than yes.

* * *

What do you guys think of this chapter? please tell me... :3 thanks for reading my furry friends!


End file.
